


Our Little Problem

by Zilchtastic



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Saiyuki Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai has a little problem. Well, perhaps "little" is the wrong word. Nevertheless, his friends are there to lend helping hands. And mouths. And... Well. Other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember what the prompt for this Kink Meme request was, but if you requested it and you remember, let me know!

"Hakkai, are you, um..." Gojyo's eyes dart southward for the twentieth time in a row. "Are you okay, man?"

Hakkai attempts a reassuring smile, but from the look of mild horror on Gojyo's face it apparently doesn't come out as reassuring as he means it to.

"I'm perfectly fine, Gojyo," he says. The fact that it comes out between gritted teeth doesn't do anything to make it a convincing lie, but Hakkai sticks to it with a sort of grim determination.

"I mean, it's just that." Eyes slide down, then up, then down. "You look kinda... uncomfortable." Gojyo gestures in the vague direction of Hakkai's crotch. 

"Nothing I can't take care of," Hakkai assures him, striving for "bland and factual" and coming in somewhere closer to "desperate and in pain". "As soon as we find a rest stop, I'll be sure to, well. You get the idea."

"Yeah." Gojyo is still staring at his crotch, eyes a little wide and maybe a little glazed. "I get the idea."

They pile back into the Jeep and make for the nearest town. Their party is for once subdued-- Sanzo doesn't even argue about the detour-- but it could be the look of near-madness creeping across Hakkai's face that keeps them quiet. Hakkai avoids his own eyes in the rear-view mirror-- he's even starting to creep _himself_ out, for once. Sanzo shifts in his seat, like he wants to be farther away from Hakkai than the door pressing into his side will allow.

"I'm not going to eat you," Hakkai tells him. His voice comes out snarling, not light and joking like he'd wanted it to. Oh dear.

"Better fucking not," Sanzo says, but he's got the look of a man tossed into an arena with a hungry lion on his face. 

"What's wrong with Hakkai?" Goku chirps from the back. "Who's he gonna eat?"

"Hakkai isn't eating anyone, chimp-for-brains," Gojyo says, and the mild squabble that ensues actually helps Hakkai keep his mind off his difficulties for at least three miles. It's long enough for them to hit the little fly-speck town that squats alongside the dirt-and-gravel road they've been following for days.

"Please pardon me," Hakkai says, lurching out of the Jeep before the dust kicked up by the sudden screeching stop can even settle. 

There's an inn, a two-story thing that looks like it was built in a fit of optimism before harsh reality dragged the rest of the town under. There might be a sign out front, but Hakkai doesn't really see it as he stumbles up to the front desk. He has to lean his elbows on the wood just to keep them above waist-level, lest he do something... _improper_. 

"A room," he tells the girl behind the desk. She gives him the sort of look normally reserved for axe-murderers, which all in all is really quite sensible. Hakkai gestures over one shoulder as footsteps approach. "He's paying," he adds, and then, without even looking behind to see if it really is Sanzo, beats a hasty retreat upstairs.

There's a shared bathroom. It's small and cramped and poorly-lit. The mirror is filthy and crazed around the edges, but Hakkai isn't in here to admire himself. He's got a hand down his pants almost before the door has shut behind him, and within minutes he's coming right into the chipped porcelain sink. 

Sweet, blessed relief. Hakkai sags, breathing hard. Oh, thank _heavens_ \--

His cock, however, has other plans. 

Hakkai stares. "Oh, no. Surely you must be joking." He isn't talking to his dick, he tells himself firmly. He's just... _Talking._ Anyone would, in a situation like this. It's absurd, really, like something straight out of one of those pornos Gojyo still watches sometimes. Because not two minutes after coming hard enough to see stars, he's _getting hard again._

"I think this may require some assistance," Hakkai says, out loud.

His dick almost seems to twitch in agreement.

Sanzo is reading the paper when Hakkai gets to the room. He looks up with his pissed off expression back in place. "About time you--" the expression melts, reforming into something almost like shock. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he exclaims, voice a little too high.

"Undressing," Hakkai tells him. He hasn't even bothered to do up his pants so he shucks them first, glad to be free of the restrictive cloth. He has a bit of trouble once he hits his boots, but a deft bit of wriggling and hopping has everything set to rights soon enough.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo is sitting on one of the beds, and his eyes are about to pop out of his head. "What the--"

"Ooh, is it naked time?" Goku asks. He says it like it ought to be capitalized, like _Naked Time_.

"I told you, you're too old for naked time now," Sanzo growls absently. His eyes haven't left Hakkai at all. 

"But Hakkai is--!"

"Shut up," Sanzo tells him, but his heart just isn't in it. His eyes follow the arc of Hakkai's shirt hitting the floor and then slide right back to the main event. 

"I could use a hand," Hakkai says, pulling off his monocle and setting it on one of the nightstands with a decisive _click_. "Or several, actually. Whatever you're willing to give." He feels almost like laughing. Really, he thinks, someday we'll all look back on this and laugh. 

There's a long moment of silence. Hakkai reaches down and fondles himself shamelessly, and everyone breathes out at the same moment, like the sight is just too much to bear.

"Christ," Gojyo says. He's shaking his head but he's also getting up, walking over, reaching out to Hakkai. "Anything for, uh, the team, right?"

"Anything for _Hakkai_ ," Goku corrects. He's staring at Hakkai's cock like it's an all-you-can-eat buffet and he hasn't been fed for weeks. 

Sanzo just makes an irritated sound, like he wants to spit. "Whatever. Never say I never gave you anything, asshole."

There are hands, then, tangling and warm and-- _Oh_. Hakkai has to lean back against the door. It's so good, so good, and then it gets even better when someone-- Gojyo, he thinks-- spits in his palm to make it slicker. Hakkai clenches his teeth but the moans get past anyway, and then someone is rolling his balls between their fingers, and there's a wet lick up the side of his cock--

Sanzo's swearing is low and outraged. "Sorry," Hakkai gasps, even though he's not sorry, not sorry at _all_. His knees are weak and his hands are shaking against the doorframe.

"Almost got me in the fucking _eye_ ," Sanzo hisses, scrubbing at the side of his face where Hakkai's come is sliding down in thick white droplets. Hakkai almost asks if he can lick it off, but Sanzo is glaring murder and maybe now is not the time to start throwing kinks around like flower petals at a wedding. Then again...

"Holy _shit_ ," Gojyo says. He isn't looking at Sanzo, he's looking at Hakkai's crotch. " _Again?_ "

Oh yes. _Again_. That sounds like such a splendid idea. Hakkai can feel himself smiling now, and he just knows it isn't a _nice_ smile. It's hard to care, when Gojyo's on his knees and his mouth is so close to where Hakkai wants it most. 

"Wow," says Goku. He makes the word sound reverent. "I mean... _wow_. How'd you do that, Hakkai?"

"I'm sure I don't know," Hakkai says, and it's mostly true. He suspects that trap they ran into yesterday-- something to do with the magic involved, something in it mucking around with his chi-- but it doesn't seem very important now. "I could use more help, honestly. This isn't going to go away on its own."

"I'm done," Sanzo says, but he's shuffling back on his knees a lot slower than he should be. 

"You're done," Hakkai says, in his best Stern Teacher Voice, "when I say you're done. You're not wearing nearly enough of my come to please me."

Sanzo goes red at that-- embarrassment or rage, Hakkai doesn't really care. He fists his cock again, giving it a few quick, hard strokes, and Sanzo's eyes zero in again where they should be. "Please," Hakkai adds, although he sounds less like pleading to his own ears and more like, well, _demanding_.

Gojyo groans. "Why is this so fucking hot? This is totally crazy." He's reaching out to cover Hakkai's hand with his own, guiding his strokes, slowing them. "Leave some for me," he says, voice dropping low and gravelly. 

"There's plenty for you," Hakkai promises sweetly. "I could do this all night."

"Why do I get the feeling you _will_?" Sanzo grumbles, almost petulantly. 

"You're still on your knees," Hakkai points out. "Perhaps you could do something useful while you're down there, Sanzo."

"Yeah, _Sanzo_ ," Gojyo mocks. "Get your tongue back where it'll do some good for once."

"Fuck you, you worthless--"

Gojyo shuts him up by kissing him-- hard, with tongue and everything. Hakkai jerks himself harder. When they part Sanzo looks as dazed as Hakkai has ever seen him. 

"Now," Gojyo growls, "suck that dick. I'll help you. C'mon."

They trade off, one and then the other, tight wet heat that drives Hakkai right out of his head. He's going to come again, oh god, it's going to undo him this time. What if it doesn't stop? What if he has to keep going until it _hurts_? The thought is almost exciting. " _More_ ," he rasps, hips jerking desperately. "Make me come again."

Clever fingers slip downward-- it's Goku, playing with his balls again, tugging gently like maybe he does this to himself and so he figures Hakkai will like it, too. Hakkai leans his head back against the door and lets out a ragged sound. His fingers tangle in hair-- long, silky hair, _Gojyo_ \-- and then he's thrusting forward and coming straight down the man's throat. Gojyo takes it as best he can, coughing and sputtering, and he can't swallow it all. It spills over his lips and trickles down his chin, and before it can slide any farther Hakkai is falling to his knees and lapping it right off his skin. 

There's silence again. Everyone is breathing hard, looking at Hakkai like he's got the answer to some deep eternal question of the ages. Hakkai is sure he doesn't, but there's still something he can offer.

"Of course," he says, and then has to clear his throat before he can go on, "of course, I'm very happy to return the, ah, favors." He ducks under Gojyo's chin, sucking at a spot that he's missed, and he feels Gojyo shudder beneath him. 

"Fair's fair," Sanzo snaps, and there's more than a little sex mixed in with his anger as he glares. He's got a hand sliding down the front of his jeans. "I think you ought to thank us for _helping out_."

Hakkai wets his lips, watches as Sanzo flicks open the button on his jeans. "I might need more... help," he says, cautiously.

"Then you'd better thank us good," Sanzo says, and his tone is both threat and sweet, dirty promise.


End file.
